Songs Of My Life
by TheUnderstatement
Summary: A long series of Sonny/Chad one shots related to songs that come up on shuffle on my iPod/iTunes. Endless, just pop on alert if you enjoy... Rated T just in case..
1. Last Kiss

**Heyy readers! So here is my new fanfic, Songs Of My Life, which is basically based off songs I put on shuffle. It can be based on the title, the song, or the lyrics. Some will be happy, some will be depressing, some more narrative, some poemy, some drabbles etc… anyway, it will probably never end, so just, you know, pop it on alert or favourite… it will always be updated (well, as much as possible) no matter how short the chapters are.**

**So, here is my first… It's dedicated to Oreos Are Happiness, because I love her. Seriously (: haa, enjoy!**

**LAST KISS **(Guillemots)

I remember our first kiss like the back of my hand.

The moon was swollen and resembled a bowl of cream in its golden state of pure and utter beauty. The sky surrounding it was pitch black, making it glimmer even more majestically in the darkness. Tips of looming trees could be seen on the bottom rim of the moon. When their figures left it's shimmering sphere, they were swallowed into blackness, like the rest of the night. All we had was a candle – it's weak flame battled against the calm breeze that blew through the midnight air. It's golden glow lit up the face of the teenage boy opposite me, although his hair was still a soft silver in the fragile moonlight. He looked so utterly heart-breakingly beautiful. It made me forget that I was afraid of the dark.

Despite the fact that his whole face was just as brilliant, I could not help but stare at his lips while he whispered sweet nothings to me in the dimness of the candlelight. They looked so soft, so gentle – every word he said caused the upper lip to caress the lower. Behind those perfect lips, his brilliant white teeth flashed occasionally in the haze of the moonshine. I could not resist. It was not even a question.

And with that, I leant in to close the small gap between us.

Kissing Chad had changed everything. He tasted of sweetness and beauty and joy. His surprise at my sudden need for his lips on mine just made our first kiss that little bit more innocent and gentle – after he had relaxed, he leant towards me more, running his long fingers through my hair so tenderly I barely noticed he was doing it. He was so completely perfect.

I couldn't even remember my name.

After about a minute we broke off, in need for oxygen and wanting to stare into each other's excited, shining eyes. After a moment, he broke into a brilliant smile of exaltation, his iris' sparkling like no diamond ever could, despite the looming darkness. I smiled back, my teeth peaking over the top of my lip. His affectionate hand rose to caress my burning face – I could feel the redness seeping through my pores, venting itself through my smile.

"You are so perfect," he muttered softly into the obscurity of the hazy night, and he leaned in once more to press his flawless lips to mine.

And because of this, there must never be a last kiss. His lips must never leave mine for the last time. The flame that lights in my heart when his mouth meets mine must never go out for good. And the smile that rises to his face after we break away must always remain.

If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure it will always remain.

**Annndd that's a wrap! Sorry it's so short, I need to sleep. Seriously, I'm becoming delusional. I promise I will update Road Trip soon too, but I hope this is up to your expectations (: PEACE OUT SUUCCKKKASS **

**Love from Evie X**


	2. 4 Minutes

**Heyy there (: so chapter two… this story hasn't got much credit yet, probably due to Road Trip, but maybe it could be given a chance…? I have a bit of writer's block about RT, a little stuck… so I decided to update my lovely SOML, because I love love love writing these little one shots (: anyway, R & R… hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**4 MINUTES** (_Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake_)

_SPOV_

I had four minutes. Four minutes to do what a normal person might do in a day or two. I had four minutes to save the world.

Well, maybe that was pushing it. More like save myself from the wrath of my moody cast. That sounded more appropriate, and definitely more accurate. As I clambered hurriedly from my car and sprinted across the lot of the local Wal-Mart, I recited my checklist that I had learned by heart in my head continually. Tawni – lip-gloss, Grady – a _warm _chocolate muffin, Nico – a razor (women's ones are gentler on his skin, apparently), Zora – a staple gun and a pot of honey (still not certain that I should be risking giving her those things), Marshall – four boxes of headache pills, the express brand… wait, _what_? Four. Wow, that man is lonely. And a tad insane.

At the rate I was going, I calculated the automatic doors would barely realise my presence, so I slowed to a brisk jog, grabbing a basket as I swiftly manoeuvred myself into the supermarket.

It was HUGE. How in God's name was I going to find anything in here? I had already been frowning down on the term local. It had taken me half an hour to drive here. Has anyone in Hollywood even heard of walking? I hadn't seen a bike since I'd been here. It was like a different world, determined on polluting its atmosphere so we would die first. Lovely.

I frantically whipped my head from side to side, desperately seeking some kind of arrow or sign. I finally saw a large board that had a pointer aiming upstairs that was labelled with things like clothes, materials, **make up**... aha, Tawni's lip-gloss.

I ran up the escalator, ignoring the cries of irritation from people going along with its slow crawl. I followed various signs until I found a huge tray of lip-glosses, each one shimmering in the cheap white lighting. I groaned internally. What was the name of her favourite lip-gloss again? Cocoa something? Whatever. A brown shade will have to suffice. I glanced at my watch. Three minutes.

Crap.

I grab the nearest tube, and sprint to the materials section…. Staple, gun, staple gun… VOILA. I snatch the gun and throw it in my basket, proud of my quick achievement. I push through annoyed customers who are, once more, slowly descending on the snails pace stairs. I skid round the corner, desperate to find some object that was to my use.

I suddenly spot the toiletries section. YES! "Razor, razor, razor," I mumbled impatiently to myself as I scanned the shelves for signs of my object of desire. I finally spotted one on a high shelf. I usually would have asked an assistant to get it down, but I was losing time. There was nobody around. I went to the foot of where the box stood, and leaped up to reach it. I got a hold on it – but in the process, practically knocked down everything beneath it. I blanched in embarrassment, and then turned and ran before anyone would see me as the culprit. As I ran, I spotted a small pile of the razors at the end of the aisle. FML. Seriously.

I was now near condiments. I felt my legs burning in their sockets as I spotted a bottle of honey and grabbed it with my swollen, exhausted fingers. I could feel my face burning with the force of exhaustion – and I still had headache pills and a heated chocolate muffin to find God-Knows-Where.

Again. FML.

I continued to dash through the store, looking for a cross or something saying 'medication' so I could get these darn pills. I finally spotted a pharmacy section at the end of the store.

I began to run.

And not like before. I'm talking full out, flat-out, completely and utterly insanely sprinting, bounding through the Wal-mart like it was the last thing I would ever do.

In my peripheral vision, I spotted a blonde figure moving in front of me. It was only a second later that I realised we were going to crash, and that my legs would not function quickly enough for me to let them pass.

Shoot.

As I had predicted, we collided solidly – I heard him (the sound was too low for a woman) grunt breathily as I knocked into his chest, which seemed to be as hard as rocks – this guy must work out a LOT. My objects flew everywhere, and I then realised the crack that I thought was the slam of an item to the floor was actually my index finger on my left hand – it burned like I had stuck it into an electric socket. This had to be the worst moment of all history. At least I knew it couldn't get any worse.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YO- Wait, Sonny?" I looked up slowly into the eyes of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, with a shocked look in them, as well as concern - wait, that can't be right. Chad doesn't do sympathy or kindness. I must have got concussion off his rock hard abs.

Yes. I was wrong. It could get worse.

And with that, I burst into loud, fast-flowing tears. My eyes were completely covered in salt water, and my sobs were noisy and high pitched. I felt a grating noise coming from my breathing. I was beyond caring. I was so embarrassed I couldn't care less about impressions.

Then, to my total surprise, I felt a pair of strong arms lift me from my curled up ball position on the linoleum floor tiles of the shop.

"Shh, Sonny, shh… you'll be fine… want me to help you?" I shook my head violently. Despite my tortured state, I would not let him help me. This wasn't his fault, unusually.

"Do you have a shopping list anywhere?" he questioned, ignoring my plea for him to leave me be. He searched around my pockets, which was slightly awkward since I was still tucked into a blob, and found my wrinkled piece of paper.

"Aha! You got most of it. Not bad for a crazy cast run, Sonny. I'll give you that," he chuckled, and then looked down at me. I probably resembled Frankenstein – I didn't even want to know what was up with my make-up and hair. He shocked me once more by walking, with me still in his arms, briskly through the shop. I looked up at him drearily. "Chad-"

"Don't want to hear it. Just sleep now, Sonny. You must be dead on your feet." He smiled sweetly (again with the out of character thing…) and nuzzled his face in my hair. "Sleep, Sunshine…" and with that adorable gesture, I collapsed into a solid sleep, no dreams disturbing my desperate need to slumber.

* * *

I woke up slowly, my thoughts buzzing, leaving plane-trails in my mind. My eyes fluttered open lazily, and for a moment it took me a second to gain realisation. As soon as I did, I sat up like a shot.

What had I been thinking?

Where were my cast mates? They must be having a mental breakdown. And Marshall must have an awful headache. I spun round, searching for some kind of evidence that the whole event was real – although I should have guessed that even nightmares couldn't be that awful. Wait, where was Chad?

"Hi Sonny! Thanks for the lip-gloss. You actually got it right!" I turned, scared out of my wits, to see a joyful Tawni humming and applying a layer of gloss that I swear was different from the one I picked out…

"Hey Sonny. Thanks for the razor!" Called out a happy-sounding Nico, who came in in the process of using the object, which was again definitely not the one I chose.

"Yeh, and for the muffin. It was super warm!" exclaimed a cheerful Grady, who popped his head round the corner of the entrance; his mouth surrounded my dark brown crumbs. Wait, I hadn't even picked up a muffin, let alone a warm one…

"Yup, with you there, Grady – excellent going there, Sonny. You got my favourite brands of both things… I have so much to create!" yelled Zora from her slightly creaked-open Sarcophagus, a malicious grin lighting her elfish face.

And with that, they all exited the room with their goods, grins on their greedy faces.

I stayed frozen in my position, puzzled and confused beyond belief. How was this possible? I hadn't got, let alone bought, any of that stuff. How did they have it all? Wait. No. Surely not. It couldn't have been…

"Hey, sleepyhead." The voice of the subject I had been thinking of cut off my pondering. "Hope all the stuff was okay. But I gotta say, you're friends are WEIRD. The only normal ones were the lip-gloss and the muffin, but can't you just get those from the studio?" While he babbled, I stared at him in awe. Chad Dylan Cooper had done that? For _me_? The annoying perky-faced brunette from So Random? I was impressed. No, more than that. Touched.

"I mean, they should get a life. They're not exactly poor, I mean, they're on a TV sh- WHOA there," he exclaimed, as I stopped his bantering my running to him and clutching him in a tight hug of gratitude and joyfulness. For once, Chad had made my day rather then ruining it. He had brightened the sun rather than creating an eclipse. I was stunned, and blissfully happy. After getting over his momentary shock, Chad pulled me into a tighter embrace, his hands stroking the back of my head.

"I was worried about you. You looked like hell." I smacked him playfully on the arm, and he chuckled lightly.

"I'm concerned to. Chad, you did something nice for someone other then yourself! For ME! I'm uber-impressed."

"Eh. Don't get used to it," he smirked as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

Before I thought today could not get anymore surprising, Chad took a step up to me and gave me a long, thoughtful kiss on the forehead, his lips softly lingering there for a moment after. It was sweet, and innocent, and perfect. He was perfect. Every little flaw added up to this – the most amazing man in the world.

"See you later, Sunshine," he murmured, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Chad," I stopped him by placing a firm grasp on his shoulder. With this motion, I noticed that someone had bandaged my finger.

"Hold up. D-did you-"

"Yes. I bandaged your finger. It was bleeding on my jacket," he grinned. "And I also got Marshall his headache pills, before you can ask. They calmed him down enormously, I must say. It was quite disturbing."

I was utterly speechless. I stood in amazement as he winked at me, chuckled once more, and finally left the room, leaving it in exhaultant silence.

Maybe I should have bad days more often...

* * *

**Done and done (: Enjoy? Didn't? Give me your opinion. I will take it into consideration. Well, I kinda liked it, but I would still like some reviews of reassurance. So, how about it? I want to reach 150 hits! And 6 reviews. Lets do this! Go read my multi-chap and one-shot if you liked it and haven't read the others. Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can. PEACE OUT SUUCCKKKASSS.**

**Love Eviee (:**

**X**


End file.
